Jesters Daydreams
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What can a fool do when his head is full of daydreams? Try to find reality in then of course. When Jester puts on a short play based on his daydreams, can Jane understand the underlying meaning? (Jester/Jane) Written as request story for SkyeElf


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**This was written as a request for SkyeElf, and I'm not sure I used the prompt correctly. Nevertheless, I had fun and I hope this will be enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><em>Standing in the courtyard, we danced to the music that leaked from the throne room. Being away from judging eyes, we danced happily. The moon made her eyes glow, and as I stared into them they glistened with the moistness of tears "Why are you crying Jane?"<em>

_"I never thought we'd be able to let our feelings be known"_

_"Jane it should be against the law to have such eyes"_

_"What can I say? I'm a criminal"_

_"Your voice is so smooth like butter"_

_"Like a thief in the night, you don't know when I'll steal your heart"_

_"Jane"_

_"Kiss me you fool!"_

_Coming close enough for a kiss, I hear her call to me..._

"Jester?

"Huh?"

Her voice brought me back to the reality of the situation as I stood holding the mop affectionately only inches away from kissing it. With puckered lips I looked beside me to see Jane watching me curiously.

Coming closer, she asked "What are you doing with that mop?"

Finally realizing who's watching, I exclaim "Ja..Ja... Jane!"

Trying to act normal, I lean against the wall, to bad I forget there was no wall beside me. And just like that, I fell with the mop face down. Helping me up, Jane asked "What were you doing?"

_The truth is I was day dreaming again_

Feeling embarrassed, I covered it up "I tried to teach the mop how to dance but she was getting frisky"

"Haha! You silly fool. I'm done with my duties do you need help?"

Looking down, I replied "That's quite alright, I'll be done soon."

"Alright, see you later you fool"

Waiting till she left, I find a real wall to bang my head against _I'm so stupid!_

Lately I've been day dreaming so much, it's like I can see the scene right before my eyes.

_What am I going to do?_

Despite being the wisest of minds, I don't always have the steadiest sense of reality. So there is only one other person to talk to.

**Smithy's Forge**

"Hey Smithy!"

Stopping in mid swing of his hammer, he looked back at me and waved "Jester!"

Running over to the shade of his forge, I sit on his sawing table and begin to tune my lute. Adding more wood to the fire, he stokes it and asked "What's wrong this time?"

I think of Smithy as the brother I never had, so I tell him about my problem "I've been day dreaming a lot"

Taking a seat on his stool, he takes a break to attend to me "And what's the matter with that?"

"I'm afraid I'll make a fool out of myself. And yes I know I'm already a fool, but you know what I mean"

"Hmm, you're afraid that Jane will find out about your feelings?"

"Yes"

"Then why not tell her?"

"I don't know, she might not like this?"

Looking up at me, Smithy sarcastically replied "Do you mean a man who jingles each time he walks?"

"Hey! Are you helping me or laughing at me?"

"Both"

"You could at least try to lie about it"

"I have to get back to work, but Jester, if you trust her, and believe in her, I think things will the turn out alright"

Jumping off the sawing table, I pat him on the back "How come you don't have a special lady Smithy?"

"She only exists in fairy tales"

Letting him get back to his duties, I think of the most logical way to solve this.

**The Throne Room**

_Everyone gathered in the throne room as I explained my request to the king. He looked confused "Please explain to me again what you're explaining?"_

_"I'm suggesting we have a dinner theater. It's like a play everyone takes part in. Someone tonight is going to get murdered, but not really since it's pretend. We have to solve the mystery of the who killed the king"_

_"How do we know who it was?"_

_"You all have to follow the clues that I had Dragon hide around the castle. I do not know who it was, but by the end of the night we'll find out who it was"_

_"Oh goody! I just love a good show. All I have to do is play dead?"_

_"Yes my lord"_

_"Then we'll now commence the festivities"_

_"Right now?"_

_Closing his eyes, Rake spread roses around him and said "My lord is dead"_

_"Huh?"_

_Taking me by the hand "Jester come with me"_

_We run out into the royal garden, and stand in front of fountain "Jane our hands"_

_"Jester today while you were laughing, I instantly thought that you looked adorable"_

_"Jester"_

_"Since when did you sound like a man?"_

I was brought back to reality when Jane's voice turned deep, and looking around the king snapped "Jester!"

"Huh?"

"Care to explain to the court your idea instead of making weird faces in silence"

"Oh yes"

"Well?"

"I'm going to throw a little play today, and Jane is joining me"

Looking unconvinced, the king looked at Jane "Is this true Jane?"

Looking confused, Jane flashed an angry glare at me, then turned to the king and smiled "Yes your highness"

"Champion idea! I look forward to seeing it tonight"

"Yes my lord"

After we're dismissed, and I left the safety of the throne room, Jane grabbed me by the arm tightly "Jane you know your grip, it's rather powerful"

Seething with anger, she dragged me as we walked "Jester, care to explain to me what you're trying to do?"

"I see the you're feeling emotional, but I'm sure we can come to an understanding, after you l let go"

_This is ridiculous, I only told the king the first thing that popped into my head _

Letting go of my arm, we walk to the courtyard. Sitting on the rim of the fountain, I explain "I thought that tonight, I'd make things more interesting. Instead of singing out a ballad, we're going to act it out"

"But why me? Are you planning to mock me in front of the entire court?"

"I'd never do that Jane, I just wanted everyone see first hand your range of acting. Remember all fools day? You almost had me believe that the Dragons were coming. And what you did with Dragon, pure genius."

"But that was a joke"

"It was a lie, and acting is similar to lying since you're acting like someone else"

"I'm not sure"

"Jane don't you want to make the king proud?"

"Yes, but..."

"Don't you want more favor in his eyes, instead of kissing boots like Gunther?"

"Of course"

"It's really simple Jane, I'll guide you every step of the way"

Giving up, she sighed "Alright, but no laughing"

Holding my hand over my heart, I promised "Unless it's at myself"

"So what is my role?"

"You're the femme fatale, you're practically the whole show. You're going to be a thief that tries to break into the castle. Deciding there's an easier way, you trick this fool into entering the castle. But I find out about it, and decide to observe you instead of ratting you out. We become friends, but then you're found out and attacked. You thank me for everything and you die in my arms. As you're dying, I explain what I thought of you"

"And how are we going to act this out?"

"We'll improvise"

"You mean to tell me, I have to make it up as I go?"

"Yes"

"Can you help me?"

"Certainly"

**Nighttime, The Throne room**

"Good evening all, we have practiced and I must tell you that you'll be blown away. Everything you see tonight is purely entertainment."

"You may begin"

Bursting through the doors, Jane sneaks around like a thief. Being careful where she placed her steps. She wore mismatched clothing, and mismatched weapons "There once was a thief without nothing to eat, so she stole to feed herself. Getting tired of bread crumbs and of nothing but air, she decided to steal something grand."

Looking around carefully, Jane jumped on the stage and almost missed "I'll never get over this wall"

"On the other side was a fool on a stride to find the greatest of tales to save is hide. He looked up at the wall, at the thief about to fall to he reached out and helped her up "

Helping Jane up the stage, I whispered "You're doing great"

Once she was up, she held a knife at my throat "Any last words?"

Letting my hat fall to the floor, I replied "Can I get my hat?"

She looked at me smugly "And who do you think you are?"

"I'm simply the king of fools, and what are you?"

Moving the knife away, she turned around, and thought aloud as I froze into place "If I put on the charm, perhaps he'll help me find that gold"

So she turned back around, pointed a knife straight in my face and looked me straight in the eyes "Who do you think I am?"

"You look like a thief, though I doubt I'd live long enough to know"

Laughing haughtily, she said "I like you fool, so I'll let you live. I cut a deal with you, you don't squeal and I'll share my loot"

"What lute? I already have one"

"Not a lute, loot"

"Actually if you let me watch, I don't mind what you do"

"You want to watch me steal from your king? You're a foolish man"

"So I've been told"

Following her steps, she stopped in front of a pot "Finally, a pot of Irish gold..."

Removing its lid, she exclaimed "Irish gold Potatoes? Where's the gold?"

"We have gold corn, and the golden sun, and..."

"You fool, I'm looking for money"

"We don't have any money"

"Then what do you have?"

" I have myself"

"I meant this kingdom"

"We're have kippers"

"Fish! All you have is fish?"

"I'm just jesting. Come on, I'll show you where the real gold is"

All we walk over to another pot, but this one we pretend has gold "Ah yes, you've been helpful"

"You should be in your way then"

"This was perhaps the silliest heist ever"

Looking around frantically, I imitated Sir Ivon "This way Sir Theodore"

"Fool help me"

Taking her by the hand, we run around but then Jane falls "Are you OK?

"It looks as though I've been hit"

"Are you OK? I'll help you, please get up"

Lying in my arms, she patted my cheek "You know better than I do, that this is it"

"No, that can't be. I don't even know your name"

"I'm Jane"

I started to feel emotional, as though she were really dying "I don't know what to do, just don't die, please don't die"

Picking up on it, she cooed "It's foolish mourning over a lowly soul like myself. Besides, I don't even know your name?"

"I'm called Jester"

"Goodbye Jester, you were the funniest person I ever met"

Then she closed her eyes, and her body limp. I cried out "Jane are you OK?"

Hugging her body, I confessed "Under the moonlight, your eyes glistened with tears. I helped you because you looked desperate, and I knew you were hungry. I should have protected you, but I was having so much fun with you that I forgot the truth of it all. If it was a different time and place, perhaps we could have been friends. However, that might have been impossible too, for you were a smooth criminal, you stole my heart before my very eyes, and I didn't see it till it was gone."

Everyone clapped and cheered, though I couldn't stop crying. Letting go of Jane, I bowed and left to my room. I couldn't stop the flow of emotion that coursed through me, it was painful like a poison. In a way I reenacted a day-dream, but in that day-dream she loved me back.

_I couldn't ask such a thing from Jane in reality, for she would surely hate this vulnerability._

Knocking on my door, the sound echoed through my room. In a clear warm voice. Jane asked "Jester can I come in?"

Taking off my hat, I walk over to my door. Leaning my head on the door, I could hear her breathing. On the other side of my door, was the girl who inspired me, the girl who completed me, who understood me. I really wanted to tell her the truth, but I was afraid, so I made an excuse "No, I'm working on the meaning of life right now"

"It's important, it would only take a minute"

Wiping away my stray tears, I took a deep breath and let her in. Her eyes were filled with excitement as she exclaimed "Jester, the king loved your performance"

Looking out the window, away from her judging eyes, I replied wistfully "You were a genius out there, you almost had me believe you were dying"

Sensing something is wrong, her tone changed "What is the matter?"

"I just got into character, and now it's hard to stop"

Feeling a sense of warmth course through my back, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and a kind voice next to my ear "I know, you really are passionate about the arts"

My blood boiled, this girl who saw me as a boy, was blossoming. Her scent filled my senses, the smell of roses and leather. I felt angry and upset, as though she teased me in the cruelest way. I loved her as a woman, but I was her friend, and I can't take advantage of her trust. Moving away from her embrace, I snapped "No Jane, you can't do that!"

"Do what? What is wrong?"

"You can't just... We can't just... That is to say... I can't do this anymore"

"I don't understand"

"You really are a criminal Jane, I really wonder how many hearts you've stolen tonight"

Looking hurt and confused, she asked "What are you talking about? I'm just trying to be a friend"

"Well Jane, that's not what I want!"

"I don't know what's going on, but you're being a..."

"A what?"

"A fool!"

"And that's all I'll ever be!"

"Jester please, I don't want there to be any misunderstandings between us"

Looking at her, Jane's emerald eyes searched my face, examining me warmly.

_I have nothing to offer but myself_

Trying to calm down from the wave of emotions, I soften my gaze and ask "If I tell you, will you listen till the end? And will you help me?"

"Alright, but I'm not sure I follow"

"Than I'll just tell you, we've been the best of friends since you were five and I was seven. It's been ten years now, and I can still say we're the best of friends, but I have gotten greedy. I try to make you laugh, and cry, and manipulate your attention. I already occupy all your free time, but like a fool I don't know where to stop. I enjoy your company, and listening to your needs, it makes me feel needed. I can't carry on this friendship charade anymore, and like a thief that comes in the night without announcement, you stole my heart. It's not your fault, I couldn't help feeling the way I do, that's why I'll tell you the truth, I love you Jane. The first time I saw those eyes of yours, I thought how it should be illegal to imitate emeralds. You're creamy skin covered in freckles, oh how it reflects your pureness. You're smile can soothe the deepest of wounds, and heal the ill and infirm but can also send a man to his grave. You're hair, oh how I can't get enough of it, it's fascinating how it bounces with every movement of your head, and how I want to run both hands through and untangle every curl. And when you say my name, when you say my name I die a little inside, because it hurts so good. I want to always be with you, to always have you call my name, to hear you're snort, to be your guidance, to soothe your aching soul. So if you can't help me, it's alright, for I'm sick with love in the head and body. Do whatever you feel is right my fair beanstalk, and I'll obey it."

"So this is why? Jester, you don't have to hide anymore"

"I don't?"

"Just come here"

Giving me a warm embrace, she cooed "It's alright, I heard you. Listen, I know you feel troubled. It took a lot of courage to reveal your feelings and I admire that. And just so you know, it made me happy"

"Really?"

"Yes, though I didn't think that my first proposal would involve this many tears"

"What?"

"Didn't you just tell me the inclinations of your heart?"

"That's right"

"I should go, it's getting late"

Walking her to the door, I ask "Is this it for us?"

With a light kiss on my cheek, she smiled "I have to go to bed, I'm getting up early tomorrow. Goodnight, I love you"

"Jane you... Me... You mean.."

"I love you Jester"

"But how, I don't understand"

"Even though I played a thief, you were the real criminal, you took my breath away with your acting. I too almost believed I had died. I thought we had a strong bond of friendship that could withstand anything, but tonight I was shaken. Tonight, during the play while you held me in your arms, I felt you shaking in sadness. I looked up at you, and I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to cry, that you'd always have me, but my words were stolen away by the kindness of your words. When you left right after the play, I wanted to ask you what was the matter, but I knocked on your door, I listened to your sobs. When you let me in to your room, I wanted to give you comfort. And then I hugged you, because I earnestly thought I was doing good but you got mad. I should have known better, that your feelings were different, and I've probably always known that you had feelings for me, but I wasn't ready."

"It's alright Jane"

"It is not, you must have felt as though I've trampled on your feelings"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say that"

"Jester, lately you've been acting more peculiar as if day dreaming. I enjoyed watching you make weird faces while you were in your little world of your own. Watching you made me feel nostalgic, and I thought to myself that I'd always like to watch you make all those weird faces, that I'd always love to hear your jokes and how I feel complete when you're with me. I'm sorry I've hurt your feelings, I didn't want to be selfish, I was foolish. You opened my eyes to the reality if it all. It feels right to be with you, so if you still like me, will you forgive me for making you wait?"

Pinching myself, I cried "Ouch!"

"Do you believe it now?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure it's me you like?"

"Well, I've always thought boys with dark blonde hair are cute, who also happen to wear funny hats, but I especially like a boy who happens to jingle each time he moves"

"Hey, did you talk with Smithy?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just thought you were rather specific"

"Haha! By the way, about that mop, were you thinking about me?"

"Yes, something like that"

_They walked into the moon arms and lived happily ever after_

"Jester your face looks weird again"

_And then while he was preoccupied, she stole a kiss_

Brought back to reality, I looked at Jane who was giggling "Huh? Jane did you just kiss me?"

Standing in the doorway, I looked at Jane, who had a light blush on her cheeks. Giving me a hug, she exclaimed quickly "We'll-talk-to-my-parents-tomorrow-bye"

Grabbing her arm, I turned her around. Her cheeks still covered with a blush, and she looked at me with those eyes, those eyes I loved.

"In this light, at this moment, everything... Everything..."

"Jester, are you crying?"

Shamelessly, I no longer withheld my tears. My eyes burned as tears flooded out, my cheeks burned as I wiped harshly, trying to stop the flow "I just... I just...never thought I'd be here, with you like this"

Wiping away my tears, she cooed "Jester, your eyes look lovely as they shine under the moonlight. What would make you happy?"

"I'm so happy, I have you"

"Just tell me, is there something you want to do right now?"

"I know this will sound odd, but would you like to dance with me?"

"Where?"

"In the courtyard, under the moonlight, what do you say?"

Taking my hands, she smiled warmly "I'd love to dance with the boy with the bells in his hat and magic in his shoes"

Under the moonlight, we danced happily to the music in our hearts, not caring whose eyes judge. And we lived happily ever after, for real this time.


End file.
